


Imprisonment

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, FebuWhump2021, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Joe and Nicky finally get a break.Or so they hoped.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 17





	Imprisonment

Andy had strict rules in place to make sure this never happened again. 

The four of them had worked together to form precautions against capture. After Merrick, they had all gotten a lot more cautious, especially Nile, who still had nightmares about them locked up and tortured in the name of profit. 

Nicky wanted a vacation, though. Andy got one, it was only fair he and Joe got to go back to Malta, at least for three days. 

Andy agreed, on one condition, that they use the safe house twenty five minutes outside of Malta. 

Joe and Nicky agreed and snuck onto the first plane they could find. 

And it was good, until their hijacked plane was hijacked, and Joe and Nicky were both taken in. 

***

“ _ Nicolo _ , _ destarsi _ ?” Joe says, his voice raspy. He couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t even move his head. “Nicky?”

“I’m awake. I’m awake.” Nicky says. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” 

They sit in silence, before Joe speaks up. “Why does this keep happening? Why can’t we get a break. Quyhn, Booker, Andy losing her immortality. We deserve a break!” 

Joe feels tears pricking at the back of his eyes. 

“I don’t know, Yusuf, I just don’t know.” 

***

It was three days later that Andy and Nile found them, worn out, with no physical wounds.

Joe still wakes up, gasping for breath, the memory of Nicky’s screams echoing in his ears. He can still see Merrick torturing him, taking blood, liver, tissue, anything he might need. 

Nicky tries to hide it. He doesn’t want Joe to see him struggling to fall asleep without seeing the guards in the van threatening him, the scientist drawing blood and sticking needles into him. He doesn’t want Joe to see him panicking every time Joe leaves his sight. 

They struggle through sleep, but in the morning, they wake up next to each other, and the knowledge that they are both okay, that they are both alive and next to each other, gets them through the nightmares and the pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short and not very good, its my first old guard fic
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
